


Trust

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve convinces Danny to try something that requires a huge helping of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

They’ve never talked about it so Danny isn’t expecting anything other than the usual when they drop down on the bed–wet haired and damp skinned from their shower. When he sees Steve’s dick already rutting and twitching for him, the only thing he's thinking about is how incredible it will feel to have that gorgeous thing inside him.

It’s pretty much the last complete thought he has.

The next thing he knows, Steve’s licking his long, lean fingers and smiling that devilish smile of his. It’s no surprise when he slides those now slick fingers up into him-slowly and, yes, gently, but, also, completely, as in he doesn’t stop until he gets to that spot right behind his balls. The one that sends wicked sensations straight down his dick

Oh Shit.

Mental function crawls to a standstill. He’s panting and squirming on the bed like an eighteen year old getting it for the first time and moans shamelessly when Steve begins to gives his dick as much attention as his ass- as in gently pumping and squeezing him until he’s so hard it hurts.

In a good way, that is.

He’s on his back which is a little bit of a changeup for them but it’s the way Steve angled him down on the bed and he’s never been one to disagree with his partner when it comes to bedroom logistics. It’s a nice change, he realizes, because instead of just paying attention to his nether parts, Steve can roll and pull and suck on his nipples at the same time- the way he’s doing right now.

“Oh God, you’re…killing me-”

“So play dead.”

“Very funn- owe!” Steve sucked so hard on his nipple, his cock felt like it had been shocked.

“That hurt?”

“Yeah. Do it again.”

McGarrett’s laugh is as evil as his grin, “I will, just give me a sec.”

Then like some kind of jungle cat, he crawls over Danny and slithers off the bed.

Before Danny can protest, he’s back with something in his hand.

The throaty little sound that comes out of Danny’s mouth when he sees the bottle of lube is purely unintentional.

It’s just that he knows what it’s going to be used for- knows it’s time to start sinking into his fuck-me trance. Eyes closed, he spreads his legs a little wider.

“Danny,” Steve says as he drops back down on the bed, “I want you to try something different tonight.”

So much for his fuck-me trance. Danny’s eyes fly open. Steve’s expression doesn’t offer many clues other than he’s pretty determined. “What kind of something?” Danny asks.

“Relax– it’s not like you haven’t loved every new trick I’ve taught you.”

“What is it this time, you kinky-“

“Shhh, you need to lose that tone of yours.”

“Ok, just tell me … please.”

“All right, Danny.” Two fingers slide into him and press firmly against that same damn spot every few words, like some kind of kinky, irregularly paced metronome “I want to show you - how unbelievable it feels to have something- way up inside of you-pulsing and twisting and - making you cum so hard you can’t help screaming.”

The way Steve growls out each word while his fingers insistently find Danny’s sweet spot pretty much guarantee his partner is ready to agree to anything. In fact, when Steve pulls his fingers out, Danny moans shamelessly.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Where is this thing?”

“Right here.”

When Danny looks up and sees Steve lubing the back of his hand, his eyes go wide and his mouth drops open, “You … you don’t mean–”

“I do.”

“You want to put your hand–”

“Yes Danny. I want to put my hand inside you and do things to you that will make you think you've died and gone to heaven.”

“Oh fuck Steve, you do that and I just might die.”

“Oh no. I’ll be very careful. You’ll only feel like you did.”

Danny doesn’t stand a chance, “O…kay,”

“That a-boy,” Steve slides to where his feet are planted on the bed and urges Danny’s legs further apart with his knees. His voice turns steel edged, “I want you to do exactly what I tell you to, okay?”

Danny’s head goes up and down.

God only knows why.

God only knows much of anything about the next half hour, which is how long Steve takes getting him ready. He’s completely incoherent and pretty much out of his mind by the time Steve whispers, “Lift up for me,” and slides a pillow under his bottom.

“Now grab behind your knees and pull your legs back - that’s it, open up for me. Good.”

Good?

Steve is looking straight down at him, his eyes are unblinking and doing that crazy thing where they see straight through him, “I need you to take a slow deep breath when I tell you to, okay?"

Nodding is the best he can do.

Apparently it’s good enough for Steve. Three of his fingers press expectantly at Danny’s backside, “Do it now -nice and slow.”

Because he knows Steve knows his stuff, Danny does what he tells him to. Never taking his eyes off his partner’s face he takes a long, deep breath.

“That’s the way,” Steve tells him and as he says it, his expression never changes even though he’s firmly pushing all three fingers up into him. It’s the strangest thing the way he’s taught him to accept being breeched like this-not just accept, crave. “That’s it,” he husks, continuing to slowly and deliberately press forward until his thumb is half way in too and his knuckles ready to follow it.

Suddenly the sensation becomes too much for Danny; breathing is totally out of the question. So is keeping his eyes open.

“Don’t hold your breath! Look at me!”

He exhales, but only reflexively. His brain is too short-circuited to follow commands. As soon as he does it, Steve twists his hand and slides his knuckles in. His fingertips ram up against the spot that triggers a spine-melting jolt of pleasure and just like he does every time, Danny moans gratefully. This time it’s different though- Steve’s hand, as high up as it is inside him, conducts the sensation into his gut. It pulses back and forth, between there and his dick, a wicked, breath-stealing jolt of _Oh Yeah._

Like he knows exactly what Danny’s feeling-“Pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Steve’s looking down at Danny and the expression on his face is awed, “God-look at you.” He honestly has trouble getting the words out, “You look … so fucking un … believable." The almost reverent way he says it goes right to Danny’s cock, making it twitch and bob urgently.

“Look at me Danny.”

It’s not a voice that’s easily ignored.

Steve is kneeling between his legs; his chest is glistening with sweat-he’s never looked stronger or more resolute. As his arm moves Danny’s body does to.

“That’s it – take me all the way in.”

What Steve’s asking for is utterly impossible but as Danny stares into those bottomless eyes of his, his body proves him a liar. Seconds later, Steve’s hand slides a few inches deeper.

Danny’s eyes roll back in his head. His mouth drops open. If you asked him his name right now, there’s no way he would be able to answer.

“You did it,” Steve whispers, “Just look at you.” He’s truly awestruck. His eyes are glistening.

Danny’s are too. His vision is reduced to blurry flashes. A grunt slips out from deep in his throat as he pulls back on his legs, somehow instinctively knowing what to do to give Steve the last little bit of room he needs to form a fist.

“That’s it D, feel my fist.”

As soon as he hears it, he feels the muscles in Steve’s arm ripple and the pressure inside him increases.

Oh Fuck!

He’s instantly jettisoned into panic. “No, stop!"

"Shh, it’s okay Danny. Just get used to it."

Is he out of his mind?

"Oh....God, no! It’s too much…I'm ...I "m...ohhh Steve!" Tears make Danny’s vision even blurrier.

"I got you- you're okay."

He hears it but doesn’t believe it. He blinks to try and gain some kind of handhold; he needs to stop this free-fall.

"Steve smiles; his voice shakes with emotion, “I want you to come. I want you to do it with my hand inside you.”

What felt unbearable a second ago is morphing into something Danny can’t begin to describe. There’s a low thrum of excitement and little pulses of pleasure radiating through him and it’s strange and scary and almost too much for this poor boy from New Jersey to bear. His body moves with Steve- it’s as it the two of them are one, incredible powerful being.

The thrum inside him is getting more organized- an orgasm is trying to break through but it doesn’t feel like any he’s ever had before-his dick and his balls and just about every part of him is pulsing toward it. He feels like he's about to turn inside out -like if he doesn’t, he’ll explode. Desperate for relief, he twists sideways.

“Hold on D, I’ve got you.”

He’s terrified that the tidal wave threatening to crash over him is going to be more than he can survive. “No-I can’t.”

“Just trust me, Danny, you can. I’ve got you.”

 _Does he?_

 _He does._

He knows the answer somewhere back in the recesses of his barely functioning mind and, even though he’s still terrified, hands himself over.

They keep their eyes locked on each other, although a second later when he arches up off the bed with a blood curdling scream, the only thing he sees is an explosion of light and color. Weightless, boneless and mindless, he bucks and writhes as an orgasm like nothing he’s ever felt before, rips through him.

Steve is murmuring to him and he’s digging his fingernails into the soft skin behind his knees but in the universe he’s rocketing through there is only breath stealing pleasure, slicing him into tiny shreds. The unbearably good sensation is so intense he can only take it for a short while before he shudders and goes limp.

 _What happened?_

 _He wonders it as they lay there in a tangle of damp sheets much later._

 _  
 _Did he pass out?_  
_

Steve’s on his side, pressed up against him and running his fingers along his cheek and kissing his forehead. “You okay, Babe?”

“What happened?”

“You passed out.”

“Oh, wow.”

Steve gives him a loving, little laugh. “Don’t worry, I took good care of you.”

Danny smiles back. He believes him; he feels absolutely wonderful. “I can’t believe … we did that.”

“I can’t believe how amazing you were.”

Steve’s got that look on his face that makes Danny’s chest swell-makes him feel completely invincible.

Maybe Steve is right- maybe he's really going to have to just trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly reworked version of something I posted on LJ in response to Hawaiian Hiatus Prompt.


End file.
